Substance
by Fallingforyou29
Summary: What happends if James, Laurent, and Victoria were never killed. This takes place 40 years after Bella's change. First FanFiction! Please R&R formilly There back. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It was a rainy day in Fork's, like it was any other day. It has been 40 years since I was changed and I have yet to come in any trouble. I was doodling in my notebook and holding hands with my angle. I looked up to see his face and there was a concerned and worried look. His eyes were pitch black.

I had to find out what was wrong. 'Edward, whats the matter?' I thought. Knowing he could hear me.

"I don't want you to worry but… um…"

Just then the door opened and I was smacked in the face with a familiar scent that I have never smelt before while I was a vampire. My breath caught in my throat as some foggy memories came back to me… James in the ballet studio flinging me threw the air… my head smashing into the mirror… him breaking my leg… Laurent trying to kill me in the meadow before the pack came to save me seconds before death… Victoria in the baseball clearing with her vampire army… Edward 'dancing' with Victoria… Edward seemed to notice as he winced at his own memories. He was rubbing small circles on the back of my hand and he said-to low for human ears to hear-"It will be okay, they will never touch you again I promise."

'Do they even remember me?' I thought lifting my shield.

I guess he did not want _them _to hear because he wrote on a piece of paper. 'Yes, some how we did not kill them right because after we "killed" James, Victoria and Laurent saved him and he some how was reborn to a teenager appearance. They reminded him what happened over 40 years ago'- I winced as I remembered what I was suppots to forget-'And when the pack "killed" Laurent the same thing happened. And that also happened to Victoria and they have been watching us for some time now. I'm so sorry Bella.'

Why was he apologizing? 'Why are you saying sorry? This is not your fault.'

The paper had something new on it. 'Because if we would have killed James right he would not be here.'

Then something occurred to me. Renessme? 'Edward, what if he saw Renessme? Will he try to get her like he tried to get me?'

All he did was shrug and tried to comfort me. When the teacher cleared his throat to get our attention he intudeced the _new kids_ I spat to myself. "Okay class, we have three new students. Tell them your name."

That's when I caught James gaze on me. His eyes, with Laurent and Victoria's, were like Edwards a few minutes ago when _they_ came in. 'Edward, are they like us?' He understood what I meant and moved his head answering 'no'.

'Why are there eyes like that?'

He held up his hand up and held two fingers up. "Two words. There thirsty. But, they know that if they attack we will do something." He muttered, "And we will do something, ok. Do worry."

I felt my eyes widen and I thought of all the times I had almost been attacked. As the image of my last human birthday came to my eyes Edward winced and so did I. I laid my head on the desk to try and clear my thoughts. I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his embrace.

I was eturupted by James," Hi. My name is James." I quietly growled that only vampires could hear. James glared at me and Edward was rubbing his hand up and down my arm and my head was on his chest. How much I want to just kiss him.

Again I was interrupted but this time by Victoria. "Hi. I'm Victoria." I think she growled. That butt head.

"And I'm Laurent." He said that like he was trying to be nice. Like I care.

"Okay. Well go take your seats in front of Edward Cullen and Bella Hale." He said as he pointed to the three empty seats in front of us. I wanted to kill Mr. Barb for making them sit by me. I mean come on, three people that has tried to kill me in the past, but of course no one but family knew.

As they toke their seats they were glaring at me. Probably thinking of a plan to kill me. As if. I just snorted at the idea of them trying to kill me with my two over protective bothers. My protective sisters. A werewolf. Oh and don't forget my mom and dad. Edward looked at me questionably and I guest said, "I'll tell you later." He shook his head. I just glared at them. Venom started to fill in the back of my mouth. Ugh!! I hate it when that happens. I gulped. 'Edward, are they going to try to get me again?' I was so hoping on a 'no'. He just shrugged.

Just then the bell rang. I all but ran out of there at am inhuman speed. Whoops! But Edward was right behind me. We ran to our lunch table to find everyone looking at us wide-eyed. I found Renessme wrapped up in Jacob's arms like he was trying to protect her. 'Edward, does she know?'

He just shocked his head know I let out that breath I had been holding since they came in the class.

As we sat down. _They_ came in and walked straight to us.

* * *

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction i hope you liky R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's P.O.V.**

As they walked over to us everyone in the lunch room was staring at us and then at them.

I heard Emment mummble, "So it really is them. How is it possible?" By then they were staring over us. I had to get Renessme out if here.

"Hey, Nessie, can I talk to you?" She just nodded. "Alice, Rose. Can you come to?" They just nodded. 'Edward, Im going to take Nessie home. Make sure they don't follow.' I thought. He nodded then he kissed me lightly on the cheek. I stood up and walked our of the lunch room with Nessie at my side, and Rose and Alice right behind us. I could feel everyones eyes on us as we walked out of the lunch room.

Once we were out of hearing range and in my blue Beetle, we were flying down the highway and almost home. "Mommy. Who where those people?"

I looked at Alice and Rose to see if it would be safe. They nodded in encouragement. "I'll tell you later. Right now you are going to stay home with Esme. Okay. I'll talk to her about whats going on." She nodded.

We where there on under five minutes. "Esme!?" I yelled as we ran into the living room. She came from upstairs, probrably looking at blueprints or something.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. I knew she could see the conserne in my eyes.

"Esme. James, Victoria, and Laurent are back." Alice all but yelled at her. Shock, horror, surprise, and annoyance ran across her face.

"But… How… That can't be I thought that they died over 40 years ago." How am I going to explain?

"Esme, We will explain it later. Right now just watch Nessieuntil we get back. I don't want anyone near her. Expesily them." She just nodded. And with that we were off in my Beetle again.

"Alice, did yousee anything?" Rose asked. That was the first time I heard her speak in a long time.

"No. I didn't… I don't know why or how thought it like they just dissapeared and when I looked for our foture it was like there were people missing or somth…" Then she spaced out. Oh crap!! The look she just had, looked like she might pass-out. (if that's even possible for a vampire.)

"Alice?! What did you see? Alice?" I asked urgantly.

"Just drive. FAST!" That's when I accelerated. When we got to the school I could hear the growls of my husband out in the forest. I looked around to make sure no one saw me.

The parking lot was empty. So I took off as fast as I could go to where they were. When I got there Edward, Emmet, and Jasper were in a crouch. And Jacob was in wolf form of course the same as Edward. While James, Victoria, and Laurent were just standing there. Idiots.

'Edward, have you talked to them yet?' I thought. He shook his head 'no'.

"Ok. Lets cut the crap. How are you still alive?" Emmett boomed.

"Do you want the whole story?" James asked. Then I felt pain go threw my whole body. I fell to my knees, shaking with how much pain I'm in.

"Edward help." I gasped. The pain got even worse then I have ever felt… worse than my change… or what happened in the ballet studio. Not as bad as when Edward left but this was realy close. I felt my eyes close as I collapsed.

I heard faint voices in the background and then the pain stopped. What the heck. When I came to realize what was happening I was on the ground with Edward leaning over me… Alice and Emmett were lounging at Laurent.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Oh Bella, I thought I lost you. I don't know what happened one momment you were standing right next to me and the next think I knew Laurent was staring at you with a smile on his face. I think he got through your shield and he has almost the same power as Jane but sronger."

Alice and Emmett were still fighting Laurent when I yelled, " STOP." It stopped. Alice and Emmett were looking at me like I was crazy, Edward had a questoable look on his face, Jasper was trying to stay calm, and Rose was looking at me. James and Victoria had a look of saticfaction on there face because they knew I was getting realy agrovated. I couldn't stand this any more. I just walked away. As I did this Victoria snarled and said, "What? Little Bella cant defende herself even when she is a vampire?"

That's when I snapped. That bitch has no right to talk about me or my family like that, "No, I can stick up for my self and if you ever talk about my family or me like that again you will wish you were never born understand?"

Everyone just waited for her answer. "You know what I don't have to listen to you. SO that would be a no. I don't think I will listen. What you going to do about it?"

"This." I lounged my self at her. No one stopped me so I went full on on her. I was punching and scratching and taring her from limb to limb. That's when I felt that pain again. I collapsed right there in front of Victoria.

Edward attacked Laurent this time but the pain did not stop. My eyes started to close and I felt my self get lifted off the forest floor by my neck. I was gasping for un needed air. I opend my eyes to Victoria's bright red eyes. She got knocked out of the way by Roselie. I had to get out of here 'Edward, please stop we need to leave I don't want to be here. I want to go home please stop. ' He nodded and came over to my side and picked me up bridal style and told every one to stop. He ran to my car and put me in the pasinger side and drove off.

When we got home Carlisle home. "What happened?"

"James, Victoria, and Laurent." Was all I said.

"Mommy, who are they?"

"Should we tell her Edward?" He nodded and wispered to me," Its time we tell her what happrnd."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked. I don't want her to be scared.

"It will be fine. I promise." He said. "Nessie, we will meet you in your room. Jacob, go with her." Jacob nodded and walked over to Nessie, toke her hand and lead her upstairs.

I hide my head in Edwards's chest. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "I can't believe I have to tell Nessie this. I never wanted her to know."

"We have to. She needs to know how dangerous these nomads are. They are different from the ones she meet a few months after she was born remember. And I promise they will never ever touch you ever again." I nodded. "Come on. After wards why don't we go away for a week or so. I mean not too far but just too where we are alone. No pestering, sadistic nomads or annoying brothers."

I had to laugh at that. "That sound great you have no idea." I said seductively. I sighed. "Let's go tell Nessie and get this out of the way." We started to go up the stairs to Nessie's room. When we got there I stopped, toke a deep breath, and opened the door.

Nessie was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at us, wrapped in Jacobs's arms. We took a seat across from them on the couch. "Mommy, is everything okay?"

"No, those people you saw. They were James, Victoria, and Laurent. About 40 odd years ago, a few months after I meet your dad him and his family were playing baseball and James, Victoria, and Laurent interrupted our game-" I had to stop it was way to hard to think about. I looked up at Edward for him to tell her the rest.

"James caught Bella's scent, she was still human so she smelt very good, but James, he was a tracker and when he caught her scent he wasn't going to stop till he got her blood. And since he is a tracker my reaction at the field set him off and it became the most funest game ever." He said.

"Alice and Jasper ran Bella to Phoenix to get her as far away from the tracker while Esme lead a false path up north. He figured it out and he went to Phoenix and he pretended he had her mother. He met her at the old ballet studio-" I hide my face in his chest to stop the memories from coming back, Edward was my arm in comfort. "-and was torturing her before he tasted her blood. When I got there he bit her. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice took care of James, well so we thought, and I sucked the venom out of Bella before she was changed because at the time I did not want her to have this life." As he finished telling her about James, I looked at her, her face was shocked. " Bella, you want to tell her about Laurent, since I wasn't there?"

I nodded. "Um, a few days after my 18th birthday party, Edward left, He thought it would protect me. But a few months after my depression stage I guess you could call it, I went to go search for our meadow. When I got there I was sitting there just thinking about how I was alone there and Laurent shows up. He meet up with Victoria and she wanted revenge on Edward for killing James and he said that she was going to be disappointed in him. He lunged at me when Jake and his pack came out to "kill" him." That's when I started sobbing into Edwards shoulder.

"So, what's the story with Victoria?" She spat her name she had an angry tone.

"After our graduation, we found out that she was making a Vampire army to take Bella's life because I killed her mate and she was trying to get Bella, she thought it would be fair you know mate for mate. Well the pack and the family fought the newborn army ; while Victoria and a different vampire named Riley came to where me and Bella where. I fought Victoria while Seth got Riley. I "killed" Victoria. And now they're here." Edward explained. I was sobbing even harder now.

"Mom, are you ok?" Nessie asked while coming over to hug me.

"Yes… I-I… just don't want them to touch you that's all."I said.

"She will be fine, Jacob will protect her like I did for you ok? Let's go to our room." I nodded.

"Nite Mommy."

"Nite Nessie." As we went to our room I got control of myself. "Hey Edward. You said we will go some where alone not to far but alone right?" He shook his head 'yes'. "Well since you and I destroyed all the good lingerie… that I'm going to go get more and a few more things for me ok?... I'll be back in a little while. Why don't you go hunting to pass the time." I said with a grin.

My favorite crooked grin and said, "Okay, well then I'll go do that. Are you taking Alice with you?" He said the last part a bit quiet.

"Yup, of course, I can't do it with out her and you know that… Alice let's go shopping." Alice came bouncing out of her room. What have I got myself into this time?

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella. Really?"

"Bella, love, are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Um yeah… I… think." I heard him chuckle.

"Ok then I'll see you later." I opened my mind _If I survive_ he chuckled at that.

"Ok Alice calm down or there is no way in hell that you are coming shopping with me ever again." With those words she calmed down but was pulling me out the door to my car before I could say one more word. "Hey Edward can you come and bring me my car keys and my purse with my credit card please."

"Yes love, I'll be there I a second."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's P.O.V.

I think I should have just gone to the mall by myself but Alice would have seen and she would come with me ether way. Alice pulled me out to my car to go to the 24 hour mall they made and she really started to scare me. "So why are we coming here? What made you change your mind?" she asked.

"Because if I would've gone by myself you would have seen that and I would be in big trouble. And I need your fashion expertise." I said as I speed down the driveway.

"And what do you need my fashion experts on my dear sister?" ok now that question I was not prepared for. I was stumped on how I should tell her. If I tell her she will most likely be pissed and if I don't tell her she will be even more pissed.

"Well me and Edward kind of… well… we…"

"Oh just spit it out." Crap!! She's getting unpaicen't she will kill me.

"Me and Edward destroyed all of our lingerie. And now you're going to kill me, right?" I looked at a very shocked pixie. Then some thing I did not expect. She was beaming. "Why are you so happy we just destroyed all the lingerie you gave me? Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Oh because… you came to me and not just go by yourself, why is that by the way?"

"Because I need help with a few more things. Where are me and Edward going so I know what kind of clothes to get?" By the time I got that out we were at the mall.

"You, my dear sister, are going to out house in Canada. It has been way to long since it has just been you and Edward. And lets just you will be very excited on how you will be spending your time." If I could blush I would be.

"How long will we be gone? Will there be any trouble when we are gone?" I asked and she knows what I been.

"Umm… give me a minute. You will be gone for three weeks and no there will be no trouble. James, Victoria, and Laurent got our message loud and clear. And their mainly scared of you." That surprised me. We were walking into the mall by now and I couldn't believe that they are afraid of little Bella that used to be afraid of them.

"Ok Bella where to first and don't worry about them ok." I nodded.

"Well lets get my first priority out of the way first. Off to Victoria Secret we go." We both laugh at that. When we walked in we both went to work. When we meet up we had like half of the store with us. The first thing I tried on was a black baby-doll outfit with lace and polka dots. It covered my stomach but it was see threw. It covered my butt but stopped right under it. I had to admit I looked freaking hot. The next thing I tried on was a shorter baby-doll ruby red lace trim type dress thing. "Hey Alice come here." She was there in an instant. "Can you get a more sexier outfit I wont to surprise him."

"I already thought of that. How is this?" She was holding up a light purple flyaway baby-doll set including a thong. It was perfect. I tried it on and I liked what I saw. I tried on about 100 things but I ended up getting like 50 things. We went over to the other side of the store to get some stuff from Pink. That was my favorite store. We got some sweats and hoodies to relax in.

When we left we had about 5 bags and we went over to Wetseal when I smelt Victoria. I spun around and saw her walking over to us. "Alice what do we do?"

"She's not going to talk to us." We turned around and kept walking and Victoria turned to go another direction. I let out a sigh of relief." I told you so." Alice cheered. I just smiled and laughed.

At Wetseal we got a few dresses and shoes and underwear since I needed some and they were super cute. After that we left to go home. "Hey Alice. Tonight when Nessie goes to sleep can we get out of the house and go clubbing in Port Angeles and just have fun?"

"Yes we can lets go tell everyone and we can use that really cute purple dress you got today. Edward well go crazy when he sees you." I smiled at that.

"Alice did you have a vision of what I looked like tonight?" She nodded. "Keep your mind blocked from him." She nodded.

"Keep what from who?" Edward asked as he walked into the garage.

"Oh nothing. We are going clubbing tonight." I said ask I grabbed my bags from the back. I heard Rosalie coming.

"Lets go Bella we have to go get ready." Rosalie said as she walked in.

"Bye Edward. I'll see you in a little bit." I said as I walked out shaking my hips from side to side just to torture him.

"Do you have to do that to me?" He asked. I just giggle in response. I lifted my shield_. Yes, yes I do.

* * *

_**So I'm not going to get to update in like a week because im going to Possum Kingdom with a friend for spring break sorry R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's P.O.V.

I was practicly draged up to Alice's room to get ready. She left me to get showerd and tod me to keep my hair dry because we don't have time to dry my hair.

After I was done with my shower I got my new dress and 3 inch heels out of my bag and got dressed. Since it's a backless dress I had no need for a bra. The dress was a light purple dress that came just below my butt but stoped there. It was very lose and it had a zipper in the front that didn't do anything I just thought it was hot. The heels I got were just black nothing special. When I was done getting dressed I called Alice and Rosalie to come and help me do my make-up and hair. Rosalie did my hair in curls and they went off my shoulder. Alice just put eye liner, mascarea, and some smokey eye shadow on.

They were already dressed. Alice had a black dress that had about 1 inch stapes on it and it exposed her back and black 3 inch heels on like mine. Rosalie had red strapless dress on that was lose like mine and red 3 inch heels on.

When we got down stairs all I saw was Edward. He had a very sexy outfit on. He had a dark blue shirt on with black dessiner denim. He was staring wide eyed. _So, do you like what you see?_ I asked.

"Yes, yes I do." He said, very seductivly in my ear. "So are we ready or what?" We all nodded. Jasper toke Alice's hand and led her to the Poshe, Emmet toke Rosalie's hand and lead her to his Jeep.

"You realy do take my breath away Mrs. Cullen." I smailed at that. He toke my hand and led me to his Volvo.

"So do you." I said very suductivly in his ear. Since the heels made me taller I didn't have to go on my tip-toes to rest my head on his shoudler.

After we got in the car and we were driving away Edward put his hand on my knee and I out my head on his shoulder again. I have not been out in so long. I just hope what happened last time we went out doesn't happen again.

_Beging of flash back_

"_Edward, do you want to bet I cant bet you at dart's?" Emmet asked_

"_Shure. What does loser have to do?" Edward asked._

"_Loser has to drink as much as he can." Emmet said._

"_Your on." Edward said. This is not going to be good. _'Edward please please don't do this' _I beged through my thoughts. Edward turned around and said "It will be fine I'll win and then we can leave ok?"_

"_Fine but if you lose im not going to be around you the rest of the night because I know how you are after you have to do this."_

_Edward lost and he had to drink over 20 drinks and I was going to do something special that night._

_End of flash back._

"Edward, can you promise me not to make a bet with Emmet that will cause the loser to drimk I don't want what happened last time to happen again I have some stuff planed for later. Please just promise me." I asked.

"Ok fine." Edward sighed. _I love you, you know that I just don't want your stomice to mess up our night later on. _I thought to Edward. "Yeah, I know I love you to."

By that time we were already at the club and the music was pumping even though it was early. 'Kiss' was the name of the club a little weird but this is my favorite club. As we walked up tp the bouncer he let us go in and Jasper payed the entrance fee. We didn't have to show them our id's or get those dump rist bands that showed people that we cant drink.

When we walked in we went straight to the dance floor. Rossalie and Emmet where on top of each other. Alice and Jasper where just dancing like they normaly did while Me and Edward dance with my back to him and his hands on my hips swaying to the beat. The song that was playing is _Turnin Me On _ by Keri Helson. We danced like this for a few minutes till he turned me aroung to face him and started to dance again with my chest against his and one leg between both of mine. We looked into each others eyes as we stawed to kind of a old song _The Thong Song_(**An: one of my favorite songs. I just had to put that in there)**was playing my favoite song. We started to get very into the dance (so to say).

After a few hours of dancing towith Edward, Emmet had to pull us to the side. "Edward, let's play a game." Oh man here we go again.

"What game Emmet?" Edward asked. _Edward you said you wouldn't do that again. _I thought looking at Edward. Before Edward could say anything Emmet said.

"Lets see who can drink the most drinks in one minute." Emmet said. That's it.

"Nope, no way are you doing that you promised." I said to Edward.

"Its getting late any way." Edward said. "Lets go Bella." _Thank you Edward. _I thought. "Anytime, love."

"I want to take you some where its part of what I had planned for you but you have to promise to do it with me ok." I said. He nodded. "Can I have the keys please?" he handed me the keys as we exited the club.

* * *

**Hey guys can you tell me what you think i would like to know what you think what i need to improve on and i need some help got writers block **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's P.O.V.**

When we left the club I headed towards a place I used to come when Edward was away doing something. It took us about 15 minutes to get to my secret place. Edward didn't even know about it so I was glad that he could see what he was missing.

When I finally got to where I wanted to be I got out of the car and went over to Edwards side. "Come on I want to show you something."

"Am I allowed to see where we are going or do I have to be blind folded?" He asked

"Blind folded!" I said overly excited. I pulled out a blind fold from the front of my dress. His eyes were surprised. "What???"

"Have you had that in there all night?" he asked. I nodded. I lifted my shield _See you're not the only naughty one. _I thought. In an instant his eyes turned pitch black and I smirked. I put the blind fold on his eyes and tied it tight.

"Ok ready?" He nodded. I toke his hand and lead him to the lake I found. "Ok ready to see it?" I asked. He nodded. I toke the blind fold off and he had a look of awe.

"It's so beautiful. How did you find this?" he asked.

"I don't know when but it was some time when you where away some place and I wanted to get away from Alice and her shopping sprees you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I think I do. So why did you show me this?" he asked looking at me.

"Because I wanted to swim tonight," I said. I opened my mind up to him _Swim suites optional._

He had a big grin on his face and helped me take off my clothes. "You don't know what you do to me." He said.

"Oh I think I do." I giggled. He had his clothes off in 1 second and picked me up bridal style and toke me to the water. I giggled at this.

"Edward…" I moaned as I felt his erection on my back. "I want you now." I said.

"You need to be patient. Have you ever heard 'Patient is a virtue'" he said.

"Well have you ever heard 'Patient killed the vampire'" I asked.

I heard him chuckle and started to kiss me. I felt him sucked on my lower lip. Edward palmed my breasts with one hand and used the other to hitch my leg around his hip. I know he could smell how wet I was because I could smell it and he knew what he was doing to me. I writhing and squirming as his fingers played with my clit. I moaned, "Edward I need you… now."

*XOXO* **(AN:** **Sorry to young to do all that stuff you want me to do.)**

After we were done we swam for a while. "Hey, love, you want to race?" Edward asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I come here almost every time you are away and swim and you think you can beat me? You are so on!" I said. "1…2 3 GO." I said and toke off around the lake. I was neck-and-neck with Edward and I pulled up at the very end and won. "Haha I won!" I said with a huge grin.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm never going against you again." He said.

I swan over to him. "You know I still love you, right?"

"I love you too, with all my heart." He said and kissed me passionately. After a few minutes of just kissing the sun started to come up.

"I guess we should go back. People will start wondering were we are." I said he nodded. We both swam up and I toke his shirt and put it on along with my thong and his underwear.

"Heyy!! I was going to were those." He said stile naked.

"Well you were to slow and I don't want to where my dress anymore." I said. "Please?" I said with my puppy-dog look that he couldn't resist.

He sighed and said "Fine. It's not fair for you to do that." Putting on his pants and only his pants.

"Well I never said I played fair. Can you do me a favor?" I asked as he put his shoes on.

"It depends on what you are asking my love." He said and came up to me and hugged me.

"Can you care my dress and shoes to the car, please?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my stuff. "Thank you baby." I said.

"Your welcome." He said grabbing my hand and running back to the car. He went to the passenger side door and opened the door.

"Edward you don't even know where we are why don't you let me drive I mean I know were to go." I said.

"Fine." He said and walked over to the driver side door and opened it for me.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his check. I got into the car and started the engine. Edward was on the other side of the car before I knew it.

I drove up back to the Cullen mansion. When we got there you would never guess who was there waiting for us. All of the Cullen's where there besides Carlise and Esme. I opened my mind to Edward _Uh-huh this cant be good. _I thought looking at him as I parked in the garage.

* * *

**sorry i had to repost because i forgot to spell check it because im no good at spelling (caution blonde think hehe) but read &review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

The weekend's go by so fast when we go hunting. Now we were back at school and surprisingly James, Victoria, and Laurent were not here. I did not dwell on this for long. Right now me and Edward were in our 3rd period class and I was bored to death. Well you know what I mean. Why can't we just skip the rest of the day? I thought. Sometimes when I'm bored my shield slips away so Edward heard my thoughts. "If you want to skip then let's skip." Edward said. We had about 5 minutes of this class so it won't be very long before we could go to our meadow. Our meadow is where we go all the time when we want to skip. We find a meadow in every city we go to but our meadow here could not compare to any other meadow this is where it all started our first kiss when Edward let me into his world and told me all about vampires.

Just then the bell rang and me and Edward went of to the car with out telling Alice or anyone in our family were we going. We got to our meadow in 20 minutes top since I was driving my car. Edward was not allowed to touch my car because I don't want it wrecked even though I know it will never happen I just want to be sure and Edward hates to drive my car because he things if he drives it he wont look that manly. Yeah, whatever.

When we got to our meadow I dragged Edward to the middle and set him down on the grass and lightly kissed him on the lips and rested my head on his head and remembered all the good times we have had. We sat like this for hours until we heard Alice come into our meadow and stop right in front of us. I opened my eyes too see her eyes wide and looked frantic. "Edward, Bella hurry you need to come back to the house Renessme is gone." She said. That was all that made me believe her. We ran back to the house and she was not there so we went to the cottage and what we found next surprised me. James, Victoria, and Laurent had Renessme with her hands behind her back and she was gagged **(or how ever you say it)**. The look of her struggling against Laurent was just the worst sight for a mother to see. I was so horrified of what I saw I halted to a stop making Edward and Alice stop directly in behind me.

I was so pissed that they were touching my daughter Jasper could feel the anger rolling off of me from the house. I ran at vampire speed right in front of James and said, "Let go of my daughter right now." I said though clenged teeth.

"Why I'm sorry but we cant do that. "Said Victoria and right then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I looked down and reiliesed it was I knife. _Why would a vampire use a knife?_ I thought and felt the pain go to my right and then my left. I screamed as loud as I thought was possible and then collapsed on the floor.

I could hear Edward yell my name but I slept into uncousiosness.

* * *

**I'm sorry its such a short chapter but i promis that the next one will be longer and in Edwards POV yay i know right i cant wait ether. Ok so thanks for all the reviews i got and alerts. Please R&R and i promiss pinkey sware (hook pinkeys... Now) that i will make the next one.**

**Love you guys, **

**soccer bitch101  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epov**

When Me and Bella went to the meadow and Alice came to get us because Nessie was not there we went running to the house and she was not there. I heard the worried thoughts of my family over Nessie.

_Edward we cant find Renesme we looked everywhere we cant find her- Esme_

_Where is Nessie I can smell a different vampire has been here but I don't know who would take her- Carlisle_

_Where is she? - Emmett (_**AN: this goes on for I while and they are all the same so ill skip it)**

Me and Bella ran over to our cottage and in the front yard were James, Victoria, and Laurent. Laurent was holding Renesme and her hand were behind her back and she was gagged. She was trying to get always from Laurent but being the half-human she was she couldn't get away from him. Bella stopped all the sudden and made me and Alice halt to a stop behind her. Bella looked so pissed her eyes turned black out of anger. Bella ran right up to James and stopped. I was so terrified for Bella right now I tried to stop her but I knew there was no stopping her. "Let go of my daughter right now." Bella said though clenged (or how ever you spell it) teeth.

"I'm sorry but we cant do that." Said Victoria and I could see her take out a sharp and shinny object out of her jacket and walk right in front of Bella.

The next thing I knew is Bella was yelling out in pain as loud as she could and collapse on the forest floor and Nessie cry, "MOM." And began to cry. When I looked down at Bella I could see a knife sticking out of her stomach and I ran to her as fast as a could and began to yell for Bella to stay with me. If anything happened to my love I would, I cant even think that. I started to dry sob as Renesme tore though Laurent and come over to me and cry even more-if that's even possible.

I was vagley aware that everybody else coming over to where we were but I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella's face. I knew she was still alive I mean I could hear her breath but they were very labored and you could barley hear it. Carlisle came over to where we were and asked Esme if she could come get Nessie and take her back to the house. And Emmett came to get me off of Bella so Carlisle could work.

As Carlisle toke the knife out of her stomach she cried out in pain. There was blood from the previous day when we went hunting but I knew it wasn't her blood because that was gone. I could smell a strange smell coming off of the knife that I knew wasn't blood it smelt like… some kind of poison or anti venom stuff. Now I know she is unconsious. The anti-venom was in her body and the anti-venom poisoned the venom in her body and we will have to get all the anti-venom and venom that has been poisoned out of her body before it gets to every other part of her body and she dies.

"Carlisle, I know how to save her." I whispered still not trusting my voice that much. Emmett let me go to Carlisle and I told him what one of us has to do. "the knife has anti-venom on it. That's why she is unconsious. We have to get the anti-venom and the poisoned venom out of her body before it spreads." I whispered. And with that I tore of her shirt and began to suck out the anti-venom.

It was harder than you think. Because then I had to get the venom that was poisoned out of her system and spit it out. Good thing it had not spread fare enough in her body to where it would be impossible to get out. I felt like I did about 40 or so years ago in the ballet studio after James attacked her but this time she was a vampire and I was sucking out something that could kill me along with her but that was a chance I was willing to take. I would rather her live and me die than her dyeing and me living because I would not be able to do that.

After I got all the effected venom out of her body and out of my mouth I could hear her start to stir but not much. A human would not notice but I knew better. I heard Carlisle think _Edward we should take her back to the main house so she is more comfortable who knows how long it will take for her to gain consciousness. Come on son she will be fine._ Carlisle thought when I wouldn't get up. "Are you sure she will be okay? Have you heard of anything like this before?" I asked when I started to get up. I could see that the cut that _Victoria_ had gave her was already starting to heel and I was happy for that because that means that she will be fine. Hopefully.

"Yes once. The Volturi made a poison like substance that can kill a vampire when injucted. They used it to kill suicidal vampires or covens that disobey there rules and had to kill them if they are a threat to our world. From what I heard they destroyed the substance when vampires that wanted revenge- such as James – began to steal it and use it on their guard." Carlisle said. "They got rid of all of it and the recipe. But what I'm guessing is that James found out and began to make it again. That's why it toke him 40 years to find us." We were almost to the house now and I could see Nessie and Esme were looking out the window looking for us I'm guessing. Rose and Emmett were on the couch looking very worried but were staying quiet. And Alice and Jasper where on the love seat talking about what they think happened to Bella. I'm guessing that they did not stay with Emmett and went with Esme and Nessie back to the house along with Rose.

I could not stand walking at a human pace anymore I had to go and see my family. I speed of to the house with Carlisle. I guess he was thinking the same think as me.

When I got to the door I went straight to my old room and put Bella on the bed. I heard a lot of questions down stairs that was being asked they were all asking what happened and all Carlisle said was that I should explain to them what happened but when I was ready. I was ready but I didn't want to leave Bella's side but I knew I had too. I kissed Bella's forehead and went down stairs.

When I got down stairs and went straight to Nessie and pulled her into a hug. She was a little surprised by this but she hugged me back and started to cry. She understood what had just happened and wanted to go see her mom. She was so worried. "Nessie," I whispered "Why don't you go up stairs and watch your mom for me. I don't want you to hear this right now and I know you really want to see her. Okay?" I asked I needed someone to watch her to make sure it doesn't get worse but I couldn't tell her that it might make her even more upset. She nodded and let go of me. I watched her go up stairs and over to my room before I sat down on the couch next to Esme and Carlisle. "What do you guys wont to know?" I asked them. I blocked out their thought I didn't want to know anything.

"What happened? How did it happen?" Alice asked while everyone else nodded.

"We went to our meadow after lunch because we didn't feel like being in school any more or Bella didn't. So we went to our meadow until Alice came and told us that Nessie was gone. So we hurried home and went to the cottage when she wasn't here. We saw James Victoria and Laurent there with Nessie's hand behind her back. Bella got really mad. I had never seen her that mad. She went up to James and told him to give Nessie back but when she asked that Victoria came up to her and stabbed her with a knife in the stomach and cut her stomach open. After that I found out that there was anti-venom on the knife and when you inject it its like a poison and it can kill a vampire so I had to suck the venom and anti-venom out of her stomach to keep her alive. And then we came back here." I explained to them.

"Do you know how they made it?" Esme asked.

I shook my head 'no' and Carlisle spoke this time "The Volturi made a poison like substance that can kill a vampire when injected. They used it to kill suicidal vampires or covens that disobey there rules and had to kill them if they are a threat to our world. From what I heard they destroyed the substance when vampires that wanted revenge- such as James – began to steal it and use it on their guard. They got rid of all of it and the recipe. But what I'm guessing is that James found out and began to make it again. That's why it toke him 40 years to find us. Well that's what I think but I'm not sure." Everyone looked open mouth at him like he was crazy.

Then I heard Nessie yell "MOM." It sounded out of joy. I ran up to my room to see Bella sitting up and Nessie hugging her so tight it would have split a human in to if she was still one. Once Bella saw me and Nessie let her go she launched into my arms and I hugged her so tight. Tighter than I would ever dare to if she was a vampire. That happened about six times before she was back in my arms. Her head on my shoulder. I was kissing her everywhere that I could reach.

"What happened?" she asked.

* * *

**I'm so sorry i have not been updating ive been very buisy or how ever you spell it (remember blonde) but this chappy i like because i sounded realy smart you have got to be very proud of me**

** -heart- team emmett fan  
**


	9. AN

Hey so i havent uploaded in a while and i want to knw who all wants me to countinue if you want me too review and i will get a chapter uploaded as soon as possible. Im sorry i dont do A.N.s like ever but this is a pne time thing. Love you(:


	10. AN PLEASE READ!

**AN please read!**

**Alright so I know that I haven't updated in…well in forever. And I know I shouldn't make excuses but I have been so busy with select soccer, indoor soccer, oh and high school soccer. I've been so busy with school I almost forgot about ya'll! But I promise to start updating again.**

**I think I'm going to re-write some of the chapters that I don't think are very good and just make then better and re word them and fix ALL the spelling errors. The plot of the story will all be the same but I just need to make them better. **

**I will update when I can and I love you all.**

**~Fallingforyou~**


End file.
